Pedilanthus is a genus of the large plant family Euphorbiaceae. About 15 species of Pedilanthus are known from the warm parts of Mexico, ranging in growth form from small shrubs to small trees. The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pedilanthus macrocarpus, a shrubby succulent species which grows wild in the Sonoran Desert in the Mexican states of Sonora, Baja California Sur and Baja California Norte. Plants have also been found outside the Sonoran Desert in the Mexican state of Sinaloa, south of Sonora. Pedilanthus macrocarpus is commonly grown as a succulent landscape shrub in much of the warmer parts of the southwestern United States. Many unpatented clones of Pedilanthus macrocarpus are produced and sold in the nursery trade. Until the present time, cultivation of this species has been limited by its minimal frost resistance, with plants showing injury at temperatures between 25 and 30 degrees Fahrenheit (F). The new cultivar was discovered as a naturally occurring stem mutation of an unnamed cultivar growing in a cultivated area near Tucson, Ariz., uninjured by a historic freeze and is the object of this application.